


Blue Moon

by LaceyLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Lance singing, M/M, SHIRO SINGING, dean martin - Freeform, starGAYzing, this was supposed to be for shance week but fuck me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyLance/pseuds/LaceyLance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wandering through the halls of the castle at night Shiro hears something he'd least expected. When he goes to investigate, he's surprised to find Lance up as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd yet so spare me. I typed this all in one night and was too impatient to wait. Ill probably post the beta'd version when I get it.

Shiro knew it was late. Knew he should probably be asleep. Knew he needed proper rest to pilot. But, he also knew, he just could not fall asleep. The horrid nightmares continued to haunt his dreams keeping him restless throughout the night. It was useless to sleep at this point… But now he was just wandering.

He’s been around almost the entire castle at this point. Now he was making his way to the sitting room, when he heard something that sent an overwhelming sense of homesickness through him. He heard music. Earth music. He even knew the song.. A classic, Frank Sinatra, “Strangers in the Night”. What he was wondering now was who the hell had this genre of music.

He peeked his head into the room and was surprised to see Lance sitting casually as he looked out the window. He couldn't see his face, but he could tell Lance was definitely homesick. It was different to see Lance in such a way. He never his the way he felt when it came to Earth, but it was usually such a sudden change.

He was snapped out of his thought when he heard the song change and suddenly Lance was singing. God when Lance sang he felt goosebumps rise. His voice was so smooth and nicely pitched. He didn't sing a lot, but when he did Shiro made sure to listen carefully.

It was a slow song, the same artist and Lance seemed to know the lyrics by heart. He could tell his eyes were now closed, there was obviously some significance in the song.

_Moon river, wider than a mile_

_I'm crossing you in style some day_

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_

_Wherever you're goin, I'm goin your way_

He knew this song, it was “Moon River” from _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ but this was the cover by Frank Sinatra. Lance was just beautiful. He couldn't even see his face, but the light of the universe reflected off his body creating an overwhelmingly beautiful silhouette. Even if he could take a picture, it wouldn't do the scene justice. It was something out of a fairytale.

_Two drifters, off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world to see_

_We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting, round the bend_

_My Huckleberry Friend, Moon River, and me_

Shiro knew he was hopelessly falling for Lance, it had been a strange realization for him, but he’d never change it. The way the blue paladin could get a reaction from the whole room, how he could make people laugh… How he smiled. Shiro loved it all. It wasn't surprising though that he hadn't told the other yet. Thinking about that made his heart race wildly.

_Moon river, wider than a mile_

_I'm crossing you in style some day_

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_

_Wherever you're goin, I'm goin your way_

He’d thought about it so many times. How he wanted to hold him tight. How he wanted to make him smile and laugh. It was a constant thought when he was left on his own, but seeing this made his heart swell. Lance wasn't just some clown, he had so many different sides to him and over the past year he had learned exactly that.

_Two drifters, off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world to see_

_We're after that same rainbow's end, waiting, round the bend_

_My Huckleberry Friend, Moon River, and me~_

The song ended and Lance sighed letting his body relax. It seemed like he’d paused his playlist to just stare out at the stars.

“You're a really good singer.” he saw Lance jump a bit then watched as a fierce blush grew on his face.

“You heard me singing, how long have you been watching?” he fidgeted a bit as Shiro walked closer, eventually sitting next to him.

“I woke up and heard you playing strangers in the night. You like Frank Sinatra? You were singing Moon River right?”

Lance nodded “Yeah um.. My mom used to sing that song to me, she had a beautiful voice.” he whispered as if trying to concentrate and remember how she sounded. How she hit each note that soothed him deeper into sleep as a child.

“If your singing’s anything like hers I bet it's amazing.” he smiled softly, looking out the window as well.

“Got anymore songs?” he smiled looking at Lance’s ipod.

There was a nod and Lance played the next song on his list. Shiro smiled nostalgically. He knew this song. It was a Dean Martin cover of "Blue Moon". It was a version with a small intro at the beginning and it was then that Shiro decided since he’d heard Lance singing it was only right to return the favor.

_Blue moon~_

He chuckled seeing Lance look at him a bit startled, but continued to sing.

_You saw me standing alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

Shiro smiled as he sang making eye contact with Lance who’s face began to flush. Seeing this, Shiro upped his game. He deepened his voice and softly sang to Lance, it was somewhat of a confession since he couldn't exactly do it himself.

_Blue moon~_

_You knew just what I was there for_

_You heard me sayin a prayer for_

_Someone I really could care for_

Lance’s face had darkened and he was shyly, which only encouraged him. He was obviously liking this and it was all Shiro could hope for. He had never in a million years expected the evening of walking around aimlessly around the castle to end up with him suddenly confessing to Lance like this, but he wouldn't ask for it any other way.

_And then there suddenly, appeared before me_

_The only one my arms could ever hold_

_I heard somebody whisper please adore me_

_When I looked the moon it turned to gold_

Shiro continued to sing in a sensually low tone and suddenly stood up extending his hand to Lance. When the other took it he pulled him into his arms and they began to slowly sway with the music. Lance was laughing softly as they swayed, their movements slow and simple.

_Blue moon,_

_now I'm no longer alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_without a love of my own_

Lance’s face was darker than ever and he could tell just by looking into his eyes that he had so much to say. He couldn't wait to hear it either, but he wanted to finish the song too.

_And then there suddenly appeared before me_

_The only one my arms will ever hold_

_I heard somebody whisper please adore me_

_And when I looked the moon had turned to gold_

Shiro laced their fingers together and felt Lance give them a reassuring squeeze. The moment was beautiful and so utterly romantic that Shiro could feel his heart throb. He wanted this moment to last as long as it could.

_Blue moon,_

_now I'm no longer alone_

_Without a dream in my heart without a love of my own_

_Without a love of my own without a love of my own_

Shiro whisper the last words into his ear and when he pulled back lips were suddenly on his. He couldn't help but smile and pull Lance closer as he kissed back.

Lance smiled softly as he pulled back “You should’ve confessed your undying love for me a while ago Shiro.” he teased unable to hold back the ecstatic grin.

Shiro chuckled and pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose “I wasn't sure if you liked me. I would've if I had known your feelings were the same.” he couldn't stop smiling, tonight had been something that only happened once in a blue moon. He chuckled at the irony.

“Mmm well, I'm glad you told me. I like you quite a bit too.” he wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck.

“And what was your excuse? You could've told me.” It was Shiro’s turn to tease him.

“I don't need one.” he snickered.

“Oh. Really?” He rose an eyebrow looking at Lance with a smile.

“Nope.” he connected their lips again effectively rendering Shiro speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Im a total fucking sap for this type of music. I was listening to these songs the entire time I wrote this, so its cheesy af. If any of you wanna talk Shance or Shklance with me hit me up at Laceylance on tumblr.


End file.
